ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Team Rocket (TV series)
Team Rocket (also known as Team Rocket: The Series in UK and The Team Rocket Show in international countries) is a Japanese-Canadian-British-Latin American preschool television series based on the Team Rocket that originally aired from October 14, 2001 to June 15, 2002 with 39 episodes of 78 segments. It is a co-production between The Pokemon Company and Decode Entertainment, and airs only in the United Kingdom, Italy, Southeast Asia and Latin America. The series is broadcast internationally in YTV in Canada, Noggin in the United States, CITV and CBBC in the United Kingdom, Discovery Kids in Latin America and ABC1 and ABC Kids in Australia. The series focuses on the adventures of some fans of this team that can help with the assistance of a 6-year-old boy named Bill to provoke various adventures on rules and responsibilities during fights and more. The entire series ceased to exist on December 15, 2017. Development On June 24, 2000, The Pokemon Company announced a joint venture of Decode Entertainment to adapt Team Rocket to an episode of 39 episodes aired in the United Kingdom, Italy, Southeast Asia and Latin America run, originally planning new airing on YTV on October 14, 2001. In August of that same year, The Pokemon Company and Decode Entertainment announced that the new version of 39 episodes will be the 78-segment animated television series from 2001-2002, produced in Canada, Japan, United Kingdom and Latin America. In September of that same year The Pokemon Company and Decode Entertainment announced that YTV would premiere it originally in Canada, then, CITV and CBBC releases it in the United Kingdom in 2003, and then, Discovery Kids debuted Team Rocket (as El Show de Team Rocket o Jessie y James) in Latin America in 2004. Noggin acquired the rights to broadcast the series in the United States as of December 2004, and premiered it in 2005. The series was made available at Cartoonverse-related application-only streaming service called Cartoonverse Universe from 2015 until the end of the series' existence on December 15, 2017. Plot The Team Rocket TV series focused on the members of Team Rocket, Jessica, James and Meowoth, along with the great fans in the big adventures, for the helper of Bill's best mechanical stories, with the great life of the best types of manufacturing. In the end, they are only the crime syndicate in the region. Characters *'Giovanni': The leader of Team Rocket, in addition to his position as Viridian City Gym Leader. After being defeated by the player as Gym Leader, he decides to disband Team Rocket. In a side-quest in HeartGold and SoulSilver, the player battles Giovanni as he is called by the re-formed Team Rocket of Johto. *'Jessie' and James: Jessie and James are the first Team Rocket duo who appear in the anime, as the main protagonists of the series, along with their talking Meowth partner. They have adventures to explore in stories. *'Butch' and Cassidy: Butch and Cassidy are the second Team Rocket duo who appear in select episodes mostly in the Kanto and Johto series. *'Archer': The head executive of the re-formed Team Rocket in Johto. He seeks to reunite Team Rocket and bring Giovanni back into the fold. In the Pokémon Adventures manga, he seeks to create Arceus to complete his goals. *'Ariana: One of the other Team Rocket's executives in Johto. She claims herself to be the interim leader of Team Rocket. *'Petrel'): One of the other Team Rocket's executives in Johto. He is a master of disguise and is not as evil-minded as the other Team Rocket executives. *'Proton': One of the other Team Rocket's executives in Johto. He is the most ruthless of the executives, leading the operation in the Slowpoke's Well, but is admired by the others for his actions. *'Bill': is a small 6-year-old boy hired as a nanny who is the best friend of Team Rocket, who loves stories, so only Team Rocket duos began to enter their own stories, when their missions can not be completed. Episodes Broadcast The series originally aired on YTV in Canada on October 14, 2001. Then in Australia, it began airing on November 25, 2001 on ABC1 and then aired on December 17, 2001 on ABC Kids In the United Kingdom, it was aired in 2003 in CITV and CBBC, and in Latin America, the series was broadcast from December 15, 2004 to December 30, 2007 in Discovery Kids. External links * Team Rocket Discovery Kids Website * Team Rocket YTV Website * Team Rocket CITV Website * Team Rocket CBBC Website * Noggin Team Rocket Website See also * The Pokemon Company * Decode Entertainment * YTV * ABC1 * ABC Kids * CITV * CBBC * Discovery Kids Category:Japanese animated television series Category:Japanese children's animated television series Category:Japanese children's animated preschool television series Category:Japanese children's animated fantasy television series Category:Canadian animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Canadian children's puppet television series Category:Canadian computer-animated television series Category:Canadian children's animated adventure television series Category:Latin American TV shows Category:British adventure television series Category:British computer-animated television series Category:British animated television programmes featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:British children's animated television programmes Category:CITV shows Category:CBBC shows Category:YTV shows Category:ABC1 shows Category:ABC Kids shows Category:Discovery Kids (Latin America) shows Category:Noggin shows